It is well known that balloons are simple fun toys that can be enjoyed by a plurality of individuals. Generally, balloons are sealed volumetric containers with an interior chamber filled pressurized fluid. the fluid within the interior chamber is provided with a pressure greater than ambient atmospheric pressure. The pressure difference between the interior chamber and ambient atmospheric pressure provides the balloon with a light weight semi rigid construction. Additionally it provides the balloon with buoyant properties. Although balloons are known to come in a plurality of shapes and sizes, most balloons are not shaped to effectively traverse through the air.
Prior art exists in the form of ‘balloon rockets’ which are projectile shaped balloons. These balloon rockets mainly function as a teaching tool but can be additionally used for entertainment purposes. These balloon rockets take time and effort to inflate, and cannot be launched by simply throwing them. In order to provide the balloon rockets with flight, the balloon rocket have to be launched by a water pump or other secondary propulsion device. Upon being launched, these balloon rockets are propelled through the air for a moderate distance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that improves upon existing rocket shaped balloons. The apparatus is provided in a particular arrangement that enables an inflatable rocket assembly to traverse a fluid, in a particular manner, upon being thrown by human capable means. The inflatable rocket assembly is able to provide amusement and function as a teaching tool to a user through a plurality of interactions. The apparatus utilizes the combination of an inflatable body coupled with a plurality of front fins and a plurality of tail fins in order to achieve particular flight characteristic while traversing through a fluid. The particular component arrangement allows the inflatable rocket assembly to be thrown through the air, achieving distances of 30′ feet or more requiring very little effort from the user. Furthermore, the inflatable rocket assembly is provided with in manner that permits it to be easily inflated and deflated.